East HiCarly
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: The title is a lame play on words for "East High" and "iCarly"... The iCarly cast tries to come up with some new ideas for the show... What if a certain play is suggested for the Stars of iCarly and their friends?Hidden talents emerge.Seddie.Review:I post
1. Twinkle Toes R Us

A/N _**I know I already have one up, but when you have inspiration, you have GOT to write it!!!!**_

_***I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR HSM 1 2 OR 3!***_

Here it was. A beautiful fall day. Crisp leaves, cool air, bright sunshine. It was your typical peaceful day. Emphasis on _was. _

"We could deep fry _Freddie_!" Sam shouted through the silent, peaceful air. She smiled at the mental picture of Freddie wrapped like a rotisserie ham…Cue the hunger.

She got up from the table, marched to the pantry and set out in search of her favorite snack: Fat cakes! Once she had gathered at least ten in her arms, she plopped down into her chair and began shoving them, one by one, into her mouth.

"Weeeeelllll?" She was waiting for Carly's and Freddie's approval. Form the look on Freddie's face; she wasn't going to get it…

"**Sam**!" Carly shouted. "We are not going to hurt Freddie!"

"YEAH!" Freddie agreed

_Poor defenseless Freddie can't even defend himself. Has to have Carly do it for him._

"FINE! OK! Don't come cryin' to me when we lose viewers that want Freddie to die…"

"_Sam! Who _would want me to die?!" Freddie shouted.

Sam raised her arm above her arm and shook it violently back and forth.

"_I thought as much of…__**you."**_ Freddie responded, molding his face into one of complete disgust.

Carly went over to their kitchen drawers (To retrieve her trusty spray bottle) but instead, lying in it's place, she found Spencer's old rubber chicken.

_Hmmmm… What can I do with this…… _Carly pondered until a thought struck her.

She went over to her refrigerator and smiled, before tightly stuffing an array of ham, bacon, mayonnaise, hamburger, etc. into the chicken.

She glanced over at her two friends, to make sure they hadn't heard her rattling through the refrigerator. _Typical, _Carly sighed. They didn't even notice her absence, as they were now leaning over the kitchen table, in each other's faces, yelling insults at the top of their voices.

Carly had to act fast. She grabbed a hold onto the chicken's neck and violently spun around, causing small chunks of food to fly _everywhere!_

"Ew!" Freddie shouted.

"_**THAT IS A WASTE OF PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD**_!" Sam yelled and started to pick at small pieces of ham and bacon that were tangled in her hair.

Freddie turned away from Sam, and made gagging motions.

"Why I oughtta-" Sam started, only to be interrupted by Carly, "_**OK GUYS!**_ Can we please just plan the show now?!"

"Fine…" They both whined loudly.

Sam cast Freddie a death glare, and would have said something had Carly not quickly started talking to avoid any physical damage that Sam could (And would) inflict.

"OK! Now…What to do…"

"We could have like…I dunno…A bikini _cat _food fight," Sam suggested, "Eh? Eh?"

They both just stared at her.

"Why _cat food?"_ Carly asked.

"Cause we've already used dog food!"

"Uh, no," Freddie responded.

"What's that s'posed to mean, dork?"

"A play!" Carly shouted, causing them both to jump.

"What?" The asked in unison, before glaring at each other.

"WE could have a play! Like a musical! Ohh! That's it! A musical!"

Freddie and Sam groaned, but it was too late, Carly's mind had been made and there was no changing it.

"We will hold auditions and feature it on iCarly! Ok what play?!" She rambled excitedly while Sam and Freddie just sat there, dying of boredom.

"O my gosh! _**IDEA!! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL**_!" Carly almost fell over backwards from excitement.

"Ummm…. Do we HAVE to be in it?" Sam asked concerned.

"OF COURSE!" Carly chirped.

Freddie didn't say anything, he was to absorbed in his thoughts….

_High School Musical… Hmmm… Troy+Gabriella = Freddie+Carly! YES! FINALLY! Even if it's just for a play I will have the love of my life as my leading lady… if we both make it…But who else would, Sam? HA!_

"PASS!" Sam said, raising her eyebrows like it was the worst idea in the world.

"Sa-am" Carly whined, skillfully turning the name 'Sam' into two syllables. "Please? We need viewers and I really like singing and acting and I really want to do this… Come on, I'm your best friend and you're mine, and I took the wrap when you put Ms. Briggs head on a hippopotamus/ rhinoceros!

"UUUGH! Can't you let me live that down?" Sam asked caving under her best friend's reasoning.

_Carly could be a lawyer…_

"So it's set, we are doing _**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!"**_


	2. The Audition of the Freaks and Experts

_***I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANY OF THE SONGS I INCLUDE OR HSM!***_

"NEXT!" Shouted Spencer, signaling that Gibby's audition had ended.

"**Aw man!" **Gibby sighed putting his shirt back on.

"Freddie, I'm so nervous!" Carly panted, while stretching her shoulders to hopefully relieve tension.

"Don't worry Carly, you're an awesome singer and a great actress," Freddie said lovingly, "Hey, where's Sam"

"I don't know, probably pouting that I am making her audition." Carly chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, or maybe she's off robbing a bank, or killing someone, or inflicting pain upon random people." Freddie shuttered at the very thought of Sam _**loose **_in the city with no witnesses.

"5 4 3 2 1, 5 4 3 2 1, 5 4 3 2 1, 5 4 3 2 1, 4 3 2 1,4 3 2 1, 4 3 2 1, 4 3 2 1, 3 2 1, 3 2 1, 3 2 1, 321, 2 1, 2 1, 2 1, 21 ,1,1,1,1" Carly chanted shaking each limb to the repetitive rhythm.

"What on _**earth**_ are you doing?!" Freddie asked, getting annoyed by all the numbers being repeated over and over and over again.

"It's an acting exercise." Sam butted in.

"Here walks the monster." Freddie mumbled.

"What was that Fred-dork?"

"**NOTHING," **he replied quickly.

"Whatever Dork." Sam rolled her eyes.

"How do you know anything about acting exercises?" Carly asked, returning to the original subject.

"I um don't I well I just figured that you were doing one, I mean it's just obvious." Sam lied poorly.

"Oka-aay…" Carly questioned confused.

"Look! Jake's audition is next." Sam said knowing it would change the subject.

"**SHHHHHH!" **Carly scolded, intent on listening to Jake Crandle sing and act.

"Just as horrible as before" Freddie pointed out in a desperate attempt to turn Carly's attention from Jake to him.

"Freddie!" Carly scolded, her eyes like daggers digging into Freddie's flesh.

"Sorry.." Freddie mumbled barely audible.

Freddie walked over to the row of seats that Sam was sitting on.

_She looks rather confident for someone who has no experience and no talent._

"What do _you _want?"

"I don't know, Carly is gawking at Jake and I got bored watching the overly loved super-jock get praised by my future wife." Freddie added the last part on silently, but like Sam was reading his mind, "Carly will never love you, get over it."

"She does love me! She just hasn't realized it yet!" Freddie wished he had never said that, that was like giving Sam a pass that said "Make fun of Freddie absolutely free." Which she did anyway, but whatever.

"The only person who will ever love you is your mother, and I would rather be hated by that psychopathic lunatic."Sam said with fake concern dripping from her harsh voice.

"She is _not _a psychopathic lunatic!" Freddie shouted.

Everyone in the auditorium stopped what they were doing and stared. Sam smirked.

_Ahhh. My job is complete._

"Carly Shay." Walt called signifying the start of Carly's audition.

"Hi, my name is Carly Shay and I am going to be singing The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

"When you're ready."

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"  
_

Carly started to relax a little bit by this point._  
_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking  


Wow." Freddie said, not quite as impressed as he should have been. It was good it just wasn't the amazing performance he had been expecting._  
_

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going_

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!  


Everyone clapped at this point **definitely **the **best **performance of the day_  
_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose_

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Everyone stood and gave her a standing ovation. In comparison it was great, but it wasn't like Idina Menzel or Kristin Chenoweth was standing on the stage.

_Well at least she was the best so far, and the guys are no competition for Troy, this should be a __**cinch! **_

"Fredward Benson."

_Ugh! Why couldn't Walt have said 'Freddie'?_

Freddie walked toward the stage, fear eating at him more and more with each timid step.

After what seemed like forever, Freddie was standing down-stage left.

"Um, son? Please move closer to center-stage so that we can actually see you."  
"O sorry." Freddie replied with his cheeks turning crimson red from ridiculous fear. Ever since Freddie was little he was never good at handling attention. He was hoping that had changed, but apparently he wasn't that lucky.

"My name is um Freddie Benson and I'm singing Iris by the GooGoo Dolls" He stuttered nervously.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_I wonder if Carly knows that line is my special line for her…_

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_and sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

_All eyes were on Freddie as the audience watched in admiration at Freddie's singing abilities. _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Sam looked surprised that Freddie could actually sing.

_Wow. He's good. Well better than the other's in my opinion. Well in everyone's opinion, because I'm Sam and I'm always right. Literally._

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

Freddie walked off the stage followed by a large round of applause. Not quite as big as Carly's however.

_I don't get it, the dork should have gotten __**more **__of an applause than Carly! He was really good! I can't believe I just psychologically complimented Fredward! Whatever… but still! He should have! _

"You were **amazing **Freddie!" Carly complimented.

"Not as amazing as you were." Freddie replied and pulled Carly into a hug. Carly hugged back but it was obviously awkward for her.

_Poor dork. Has to resort to sickening sweet and mushy compliments just to get a hug, and he had to make the first move toward hugging!_

"Um Freddie? You can let go now." Carly suggested awkwardly, backing away slowly.

Freddie wiped the stupid grin off of his face and forced himself to back away.

******

Several names had been called, several people had performed. Some being good some being bad.

However through the typical "Bad, good" performances, there was always the slight glimmer of a chance it would be downright terrifying.

When Shannon's name was called the cast should have known better than to expect something a little bit better than horrible.

I'm Shannon Carrol (_**A/N I don't know her real last name!) **_and I am going to be singing a song I wrote myself called 'Freddie' "

Freddie's eyes got wide when she stated the name of her song. He wanted to just run out of the auditorium right then, but he didn't want Carly to be mad at him, and besides, this could prove amusing.

_Freddie oh Freddie how do you do this to me?_

_You make me fall in love_

_You make up every part of me_

_I love you from your techy to your head to your toes_

_One day you will see me admiring your nose_

_nose? Wow Shannon is so lame and unpoetic that it isn't even funny,_ Freddie thought.

_Ooo ooo I need you_

_When you are beside me_

_all of the life I could dream of is within touching distance_

_when you don't notice that's what I do, touch you._

_I grab your arm and stroke down, leaving invisible stains of my love_

_Always a reminder of my exceeding beauty, is being so hot a tiring duty?_

"So lame." Sam stated as though no one else knew it.

"_Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, Freddie_

_Oh Freddie-eddie-eddie_

_How I love you so_

She exited the stage and everyone cheered as loud as they could, not because it was good, not because she could sing, and certainly not because the song had meaningful lyrics to it, but because she was **finally **exiting the stage.

"They love me, O how they love me." Shannon sighed as she went to sit back down in her seat.

"**Scary" **Carly shivered.

"Ya think?" Sam asked, mouth gaping wide open.

Sam burst out into hysterical laughter at what she had just seen and heard.

All eyes were on her as she attempted to calm back down.

"**OKAY!"** Walt shouted, annoyed at Shannon's singing and Sam's little spectacle.

"Samantha Puckett."

"UGH! Time to get this nightmare over with" She exhaled loudly.

She lazily approached the stage and before long she was standing perfect center, center-stage.

"I'm Samantha Puckett and I am going to be performing 'My immortal' in the stylings of Evanescence."

"Whenever you are ready Miss Puckett."

_I wonder how Walt wound up in charge of this whole thing_ Sam pondered as the accompanist started playing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
_

"That is **Sam right?!" **Freddie asked in utter shock at the amazing voice coming from the stage in front of him.

Carly couldn't reply, she was too awe-struck. She was just sitting there, staring at the stage with her jaw dropped and her eyes large.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  


The audience was so quiet listening to Sam that you could have heard a pen drop from across the hall.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

Sam carried the last note with a perfect tone and amazing pitch.

Sam confidently exited the stage and flopped down in her seat like nothing had even happened.

"That was **INCREDIBLE!**" Carly whisper-shouted.

"Thanks? It wasn't that good I was a little flat on the key-change at measure 22." Sam explained non-chalantly until she realized what she had just said, then she sat up straight and tried desperately to cover up what she had just said with a lie.

Before she had the chance, Carly asked, "When did you get so smart about musical theatre?"

Sam was filled with panic, she had to think fast. She couldn't let anyone know that her entire childhood was filled with theatre. It was her life as a child, but she grew out of it and became the tough girl. If anyone found out about her humiliating past she would be doomed to a life of ridicule and humiliation._**(A/N TO ALL OF YOU PERFORMERS, I DO NOT HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THEATRE! But Sam would so this is entirely based on Sam's thoughts, not my own. )**_

"That's what Walt told me." Sam said quickly but confidently.

"Oh." Freddie and Carly replied. Although Freddie hadn't asked the question, he was dying to know how Sam got so good, and how she knew so much about theatre.

"Yeah."

The rest of auditions flew by, and before they knew it, they were back in the Shay's living room, scooping up some watermelon with measuring spoons.

"Y'all were great today." Spencer said, walking away from his latest sculpture: Tofu Tongues.

"Thanks." All three replied.

"Tomorrow the cast list goes up, y'all ready?"

"**BEYOND ready!!"**


	3. The Crowded Mototony of a Cast List

_***I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR HSM!"**_

It's Saturday morning, and the iCarly crew is gathered around the Seattle auditorium along with all of the other prospective cast mates.

"I can't take the excitement!" Carly shouted over the loud chatter and the anxious bodies jumping up and down.

After 10 minutes of waiting Walt walked out with the cast list in hand.

Carly let out an excited scream, and started jumping up and down along with all of the other people, excluding Sam of course.

"Okay, before you all see who we have picked I want you to know that these were the best auditions I have ever sat in on, and that all of you, well um most of you" He said looking at Shannon, "Did an excellent job. " He finished.

_O so the goober DOES know what he's talking about, nice to know. _Thought Sam referring to the part where he was mentioning 'sitting in' on auditions.

Sam was the only one that didn't care about the list. She was only there because Carly forced her off of the Shay's couch and dragged her there. Almost literally. Sam rolled her eyes.

_Every single time it's 'the best' don't get that excited.____Sam thought._

"Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, _and Gibby,_ I bring you the cast of _**High School Musical!" **_Walt said and turned around pinning the cast sheet up on the big revolving doors.

Everyone ran forward, but Sam stayed back and just listened.

"_I __**got Sharpay**__!" _Carly shouted.

"**I'm Troy Bolton!" **Freddie shouted, almost as excited as Carly.

Carly wanted Gabriella, but she was more than happy with the role of Sharpay.

"I'm a tree." Gibby stated with disappointment. "Aw man! Not again!" Gibby sighed and walked home.

"**I'm a stand in for **a tree?" Shannon trailed off the end of the sentence. "Oh well, I will still be better than whatever was picked for Freddie's romantic lead, I mean Gabriella."

_Who did get Gabriella? _Freddie wondered, but it was too crowded for him to see around the kids lined up.

"**Ryan." **Jake stated with satisfaction. "Well there is a little footnote under my name that says that I have to come in at 5:30 a.m., 7:30 a.m., 9:30 a.m., 11:30 a.m., 1:30 p.m., 3:30 p.m.,5:30 p.m., 7:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m. for one on one singing work. Well I guess I'm just so good that they want to work with me to bring my potential to surface. Sweet." He said happily.

_Poor poor tone-deaf Jake, _Sam retorted to herself.

"Achoo- I'm a band person-achoo- for the caf-achoo-eteria-scenes-achoo" Jeremy said, trying not to do some serious damage to his brain from sneezing so hard.

"I'm Chad!" Shane jumped up and pulled his fists down. "Yes! I get an _afro!" _

Sam shuttered at the thought of Shane in an afro.

"I'm Martha Cox? Who's that? O YEAH! Hip hop girl... She barely has a part in the first one!" Valarie complained.

"I'm Kelsey! Cool! I don't like that much attention anyway."Rebecca smiled.

"I'm Taylor!" The new girl, Alex, seemed excited by this part.

_She should get that part, that chick is a freakin' rocket scientist, _Sam observed.

"I'm Zeke? Dang it! I have to learn how to make some stupid cookies now." Jonah complained

"You won't have to actually make them, there will be props." Alex explained in an I-know-everything voice.

"Whatever." Jonah rolled his eyes, and Alex frowned.

"I'm Jason." Garret sighed. _**(A/N I ran out of people, so sue me…)**_

"Yes! I get to play one of the freaks at the audition!" Griffin smirked and left.

_Probably home to brush his pee wee babies. _Sam laughed at her own thoughts.

No one had even checked to see who Gabriella was.

After a while the huge crowd had died down from super-massive to slightly large. Sam forced herself up from the sitting position she had resumed, while waiting for everyone to finish praising or whining about their parts, and trudged over to the piece of paper that had everyone spazzing out.

"Let's see.. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam…" Sam chanted trying to find her name on the list.

She looked through the entire ensemble and didn't see her name, she looked through the supporting roles and her name wasn't there either.

"Whatever, guess I lost my talent when I punched my first dork." Sam sighed, she didn't want to do the play, she had no regards for theatre, she thought that HSM was cheesy and stupid, but there was a part of her that wished she had the chance to be up on stage again, like when she was a little theatre loving kid.

"**NO** WAY!" Carly gawked at the cast list.

"What?" Sam turned around and walked back over to the list that held the names of the people that made it into the play, people that didn't have near as much experience as Sam, people who didn't have half as much talent as Sam. It was hard but she somehow managed to look at the list again.

"Troy Bolton- Freddie Benson, Gabriella Montez- Sam Puckett, Sharpay Ev- WHAT?!" Sam's eyes flew open wide from the tired state they were previously in. "I got _**Gabriella?!" **_Sam didn't know whether to be happy, or mad, or not caring. _Man, _she needed some ham!

"Ah! I am _so _proud of you Sam! And you didn't even want to do a play!" Carly teased and rejoiced, followed by a big excited shriek.

"I heard screaming what's going on?" Freddie asked concerned about Carly.

_Poor dork, doesn't even know that that scream was a Carly happy scream. Dumbest smart dork I've ever met…_

"Sam got the lead!" Carly beamed.

"No way! You mean I'm stuck with _**Sam?" **_Freddie asked, hoping he had just hallucinated.

"That's **Gabriella **to you dork." Sam wasn't happy about the situation, but it was so worth it to further ruin the dork's life.

_**Shorter chapter to make up for the last one being insanely long!**_


	4. A Tomboy's Idea of a Girly Thought

_***I DO NOT OWN ICALRY OR HSM!!!!* (YET!) BaHaAhAa**_

"So Sam?! Aren't you just _**ecstatic?! **_You got the lead!" Carly shouted.

"Carly, it has been a full hour. I wasn't excited when I found out I'm not excited now." Sam lied.

"Carly!" Spencer shouted from his room, "**Help! **I was working on 'Tofu tongues' and my arm is stuck inside the uvula!**"**

Carly sighed and ran to assist her big brother in freeing his arm from a uvula made out of squishy meat substitute.

"So," Freddie started not knowing what to say.

"So what?" Sam pushed.

"Umm… So what's your favorite HSM song?"

_Gosh I sound so stupid._

"Umm… I don't know? Hmm…. In the first one I like Get'cha Head in The Game, in the second one I like Bet on It, in the third one I like Can I have this dance."

"Whoa I can see you liking Getcha Head in the Game and Bet on It, but Can I Have This Dance? Care to decipher?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a suddenly brave Freddie.

"O yeah, I forgot who I was talking to, Sam tell Freddie reason for liking HSM song." He enunciated each word with perfect care to make Sam feel like a 1st grader… and it worked.

"Ya know! I am not 5! Just because some of us don't find enjoyment in programming computers and sit around with books all day but have a little bit of good sense _**outside **_of school does not mean that I am stupid, stupid.

"Yes it does."

"Look. If you think that you are going to start telling me what to do then go jump out the window, or maybe I'll just push you out." Sam warned.

"Okay! Okay! Just answer please? Why do you like Can I have this Dance?"

"It's just sweet. I like how the scene ends and Troy and Gabriella kiss in the rain. It's freakin' sappy but it's just cute."

"O. What's the deal with chicks and kissing in the rain anyway? A kiss is a kiss, it could be under a rock, in the rain, in a potato factory in Iceland. Whatever."

"You just don't get it Fred-wierdo." Sam turned and walked over to the kitchen and sat down to a bowl of cereal.

"What's to get about Sam turning girly on us?" Freddie taunted.

"**What **did you say?!"

"I **said **'What's to get about Sam turning girly on us?' "

Sam sprang into action and before Freddie could even blink he was pressed to the floor under a heavy mound of blonde curls.

"Don't **EVER dare **to say that again, got it?"

"Ok Sam!"

"And don't ever treat me like a 5 year old again, got it?" Sam threatened, reminding him of a few minutes ago.

"Yes!"

"And don't ever question my reasoning, got **that?!"**

"Ok, now could you kindly _**get off of me!**_**"**

"**One more thing Fred-freak, **don't ever tell me what to do!" she stood up and sat back down at the Shay's table.

"_**I heard shouting! Is Freddie dead?!" **_Carly panicked at the thought that she left her two best friends alone to kill each other.

"He's fine, he's fine." Sam rolled her eyes.

Freddie sat down across the table at Sam and shot her a dirty look.

"Barely" Freddie muttered.

Sam kicked his leg from under the table.

"OW!" Freddie shouted.

"What happened?!" Sam asked in an attempt to fool Carly into thinking she was innocent.

"Nothing, it's just this annoying _**pain**_ I've had for a few years." Freddie said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river Benson."

"Whatever."

"Guys could you guys stop arguing for long enough to celebrate our awesome parts?"

"Whatev."

"Fine."

And with their agreements, the gang headed down to Groovy Smoothies for a celebration round of smoothies and probably bagels.

_**Sorry this chapter didn't get much accomplished in the whole play thing, but I didn't want to jump into rehearsals yet. **_

_**It will be soon though, either next chapter or the one after that! =)**_

_**I wanted it to have Sam still have girlish ideas in a tomboy perspective. =P**_


	5. One More Mistake

_***I DON'T OWN ICARLY! OR HSM!=P***_

"Do we **have **to be here?" Sam whined, entering the rehearsal hall for Seattle Arts Council.

"**Yes!**" Carly returned, "Why **not? **The cast list **did **say to be here at 8 o'clock A.M. on the dot, and here we are!"

"Ok, ok sheesh." Sam rolled her eyes and slumped into the closest seat she could find and fell silent, wishing she was asleep.

"Ok everyone! Welcome to the first rehearsal for High School Musical! Today we are going to be discussing the theme of High School Musical, and getting better acquainted with our parts."

"Joy" Sam rolled her eyes and the surrounding cast stifled their laughter.

"Ok so our leading man is Mr. Troy Bolton! He will be played by Fredward Benson and hopefully Mr. Benson will live up to the name of Bolton. He raised the bar for the performers that follow in his footsteps."

"Who's gonna break the news to Vanessa Hudgens?" Sam smirked.

"What news?"

"That she might get dumped for Walt!"

The whole cast started laughing and Walt shot Sam a calm-down-this-minute kind of look, so she leaned back in her seat and smirked as Walt continued, "Our leading lady is Gabriella Montez. She will be portrayed by Ms. Puckett here."

"Hopefully she can memorize lines as well as she can start trouble." Gibby mumbled, trying to blend into the crowd around him, but ,unfortunately for Gibby, Sam knew it was him before he even said the first word.

"What was that, **Gibby?"**

"Now, now Ms. Puckett, settle down." Walt commanded.

"Whatever."

"No, not 'whatever.' This is a serious rehearsal and a serious play, and I regret to inform you that if you do not straighten up we will have to replace you with your understudy, Ms Valerie Manson. "

"Ha! Yeah right!" Sam chuckled

"I'm serious Ms. Puckett, one more big mistake from you and you will find yourself in the audience watching the show unfold in front of you."

Sam's mouth dropped in astonishment at what the man in front of her was saying.

"Fine." Sam sulked back to her seat and leaned back, blocking out the rest of rehearsal.

**Valerie's POV**

_Hmmm…. 'One more big mistake' …Big mistake number 1. Snatching my part from underneath me, big mistake number 2, disrupting the peace and order of rehearsal, big mistake number 3, hmmm…. This ain't gonna be pretty…._


	6. Big Offices, Clown Heads, and Decisions

_***STILL DON'T OWN ICARLY OR HSM!***_

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were walking out the door of the rehearsal hall and were headed home when they were stopped by a voice, "Ms. Puckett? Can I speak with you a moment?"

"Walt? Um… sure?" Sam raised her eyebrows and made eye contact with Freddie and Carly.

Sam quickly followed behind the middle aged red-head in front of her leading her to his office. She didn't know what to expect, she had tried her hardest not to do anything that would get her kicked out of the play, and Valerie in her place. She didn't roll her eyes while Walt was talking! She didn't torture Freddie… as much anyway.

_Aw man! I lost my part because of Fred-dork! _Sam silently groaned.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself facing a big brown door with a window to the inside of his large office.

She walked in and it was like a treasure trove of props and costumes. The first thing to catch her eye was a big clown head.

"Hey Freddie I didn't know Walt asked _you_ to come meet him too" Sam chuckled at the clown head.

"Problem?" Walt asked, turning around to face Sam.

"Uh… I was just umm….."

"Relax, I was kidding." Walt smiled and started walking again.

_Wow… Who knew that beneath all of the… __**Walt**__, there is a __**normal **__person._

Sam shrugged to herself.

They were finally seated in short black office chairs facing each other.

"Walnut?" He asked opening a desk drawer.

"Um thanks?" Sam raised her eyebrows and got a handful of nuts.

They sat there in silence for at least a minute until Sam opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Walt, "I bet you're wondering why I called you up here…Am I right?"

"Yep" Sam said popping her lips on the p.

"Well, I have been in this business for a long time."

"Ok…" Sam said wondering where this was going.

"I have seen you before." He stated.

"On…" She trailed off.

"That's right, on stage."

Sam's mouth hung agape in shock.

_O no. Word of advice: Never call your past your past, you never know when it's going to come back and give you a Texas wedgie…._

"And," He continued, "You have a lot of talent, Ms. Puckett, in fact you have more talent than I have seen in a long time." Walt said pursing his lips together as he watched her reaction.

Her eyes grew wider and she didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked in awe.

"Because, there is a large audition for _Wicked_ that will be taking place this Friday."

"And?"

" 'And' I think you should audition. You have an outstanding shot at the lead. Elphaba."

"HA! You can **not** be serious!"

"I am." Walt answered solemnly, "But."

"I knew there would be one of those…"

"Ms. Puckett!"

"Sorry." Sam sighed and sat up straight to look like she was interested.

"You will have to choose: _High School Musical_ or _Wicked._"

Sam groaned, "Thanks Walt, but there is no competition. I'm _doing_ _High School Musical._"

"Suit yourself, Samantha." Walt answered dryly.

He sighed and stood up expecting Sam to do the same.

Instead she sat there contemplating her options. She knew that Carly and Freddie would be really mad if she backed out of the play, giving Valerie the lead role, but she knew what was better for her.

"Sam?"

"Eh? O sorry." Sam sighed as she stood up.

Before she even knew what she was saying Sam had tapped Walt's shoulder and said, "Put my name on the audition list."

Walt smiled. "Excellent choice."


	7. It's My Shot

_***Ok ok ok ok okoko k okokokok! FINE! RIDICULE ME! I do not own iCarly. Let me go sob. T_T WAAAA And I don't own HSM or Wicked. ENOUGH OF THE TAUNTING! THE VOICESS!!!! **_

_**Ok, I knew I should've taken my mom's offer to go see a psychiatrist, but nooooo…. JUS KIDDINGGG***_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Sam walked through the door of the iCarly studio and was greeted by Carly and Freddie pouncing her with questions,

"What did Walt want?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"What'd you do?"

"Did he kick you out of the play?!"

"I don't want to talk about it yet. But I'm not in **any **trouble… yet." Sam mumbled the last part barely audible, and Freddie and Carly looked at each other.

"Ok…" Carly started, "Well let's get to work."  
"We're live in thirty seconds." Freddie said picking up his camera off of his tech table.

Sam and Carly started jumping up and down and making noises until the countdown started, "We're live in 5 4 3 2-"

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is…" Carly trailed off looking at Sam.

"**iCarly!"** They both shouted.

"The **hottest **show on the web." Carly said.

"How hot Carls?" Sam asked while jumping to the side.

"**INSANELY **"Carly shouted into the camera.

They laughed and continued with their web show.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

After iCarly

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Good show guys." Freddie complimented.

"Thanks" Said Carly grabbing a glass of fruit punch.

Sam was staring into space this whole time.

"Sam? You in there?" Freddie waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

"No I'm on planet stupid, your mom told me to tell you 'hi' " Sam rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should stay there."  
"Aw but if I stayed there I wouldn't be able to do this." Sam pulled the chair Freddie was sitting in out from under him.

"Aw man!" Freddie stood back up, pulled the chair up and sat back down.

"So what _did _Walt want today?" Carly asked completely out of the blue.

"Random?" Sam said staring at Carly.

"Sorry I just wanted to know."

"Well he was telling me about a few options I had" Sam answered looking at the counter.

"Like?" Carly pushed.

"Well there's an audition this weekend for _Wicked_… And he wanted me to try for the lead….Elphaba." Sam awaited a reaction from Carly or Freddie.

"That's _**wonderful!!!! **__Good luck!!" _Carly shouted.

Freddie's face went through a mixture of excitement, realization, and confusion. "But what about-"

"High School Musical." Carly finished, her face falling.

"I'm sorry guys but this is a once in a life-time opportunity. I've waited for a chance like this since I was Belle's daughter in _A Christmas Carol_… 8 years ago." Sam confessed.

Carly and Freddie just stared at Sam.

"8 years ago? You?" Freddie asked in disbelief.

"I know. It sounds crazy, but never-the-less… it's my chance."

"But Sam! You made a **commitment! **What are we supposed to do? Hand the part to **Valerie!? **She's been out to get you ever since Walt announced you would lose your part if you made any more mistakes! Remember?! The paintball gun? The exploding squirrel!? I'm telling you that chick is nuts! And you want _**her **__to have __**your**_ part?!" Freddie shouted.

Sam was about to respond when Carly spoke up, "Freddie, this really is Sam's chance. We don't need to get in her way. Seriously, what are the odds of a theatrical expert telling you that you have a chance to be the lead in a major production of _Wicked?_"

"No Carly, I'm sorry but I think that Sam really needs to get her priorities straight and get over herself to think about **other **people for **once **in her life!" Freddie shouted more at Sam than Carly.

Sam got up from the counter and stormed out of the Shay's apartment with one final statement, "We'll see who's laughing when** I'm** starring in major theatrical production while **you **are sharing your on-stage kiss with **Valerie!"**


	8. Poor Little Dork Boy

**I don't own iCarly. I have told you this. Don't remind me. BbAaHhAaHhAa**

"Where's Sam?" Carly asked Freddie as they stood in front of their lockers.

"I don't know ,I haven't seen her all day." Freddie replied.

"Were you looking?" Carly smiled at Freddie.

"**ehphla**glurmp"

_She __**knows **__I can't resist that smile!_

"Awww! You **were!**"

"Was **not!** It's hard not to notice we usually hang out together and I haven't seen her ever since she screamed at me about an 'on-stage kiss with Valerie'" Freddie cringed at the thought.

"I know, you wanted it to be _**Sam **_up there kissing you." Carly mocked.

"Did not!" Freddie molded his face into disgust and hatred, "That is sick. I could _puke!_"

"Suuuuuure. Then how come you are freaked about it being Valerie, but didn't mind when it was Sam?"

"Because. I'd rather it be Sam than Valerie, Valerie is my _ex_! She _used _me! I would rather kiss the person that makes my life miserable telling the truth, than someone who lies to me during our whole 'relationship'"

Carly wasn't Sam, she didn't know how to retaliate to that so she just nodded.

"Let's head to rehearsal…" Freddie started walking and Carly soon followed.

They walked through the door for rehearsal, and re-blocked **everything **for Valerie.

"No Valerie, we are not doing the kiss scene today!" Walt nearly shouted at her.

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes and dramatically sat down in a theatre seat.

"I hate this!" Freddie whispered to Carly.

She shrugged and gave him a pleading look.

"Whatever." He stormed up to the stage and sat down, looking over his script.

"Awwww! Freddie's angry!" Freddie heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see who it was.

No one. The stage was empty besides him.

"Hello?" He walked around the stage. The auditorium was empty by now, no one left but him.

He turned around to leave, he was pretty freaked out.

"Scaredy-cat." A familiar voice scoffed.

"Shut up whatever you are."

"Why?"

"Umm…. **Bye!**" And with that Freddie ran out of the auditorium, not looking back.

"Haha, Dork." The voice laughed as soon as the frightened boy slammed the auditorium door.

**Can you guess who the voice was? =P**


	9. Stressful Auditions, and a New Friend

**Hey people! I would love to say that I own iCarly, BUT 'my dear children' that would be a lie. **

**__________________________________________**

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

FRIDAY: AT THE AUDITIONS  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Sam Puckett?" A skinny dark haired lady with glasses called from the other side of the large door separating the auditorium from the application/sitting area.

Sam stood up and followed the dark haired lady until she was seated with a group of people who looked way older than her.

She waited and waited and waited until **finally **it was her turn.

"Hi my name is Samantha Puckett and I will be performing the song _I've Never Been in Love Before _from _Guys and Dolls."_

Sam waited for the accompanist to start playing and after the short intro she began singing.

_I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more._

I've never been in love before  
I thought my heart was safe  
I thought I knew the score  
But this is wine that's all too strange and strong  
I'm full of foolish song  
And out my song must pour  
So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been  
In love before.

I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more.  
I've never been in love before  
I thought my heart was safe  
I thought I knew the score  
But this is wine that's all too strange and strong  
I'm full of foolish song  
And out my song must pour

So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been  
_In love before._

"You may be seated Samantha, have you prepared a monolog?" asked a larger lady with gray hair and glasses.

"Yes ma'am." It took every restraint in Sam not to roll her eyes.

_T__**ortureeee. **_Sam whined to herself.

After an hour of monologs read by random auditioners, Sam was finally up.

She finished her monolog slightly shaky, knowing that it would hurt her in the long run, but she was hoping to make up for it by her singing, and the dancing was yet to come.

"Hey there."

Sam looked up and there was a guy about her age with long black hair, tan smooth skin, white teeth, and he was really tall.

"Hey." She replied calmly, though inside she was screaming.

"My name's Chase Zoring."

"Cool, my name is Sam Puckett." Sam could've sworn she stopped breathing.

"From iCarly, right?" Chase asked.

"Yep, that's me. Why? You like the show?"

"Yeah, I love it! I watch it all the time." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"So I heard about y'all doing High School Musical, why are you here and not there?" He questioned.

Sam's face fell. "I was asking myself the same question"

"Oh…" He replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, Freddie completely flipped out that I was auditioning for Wicked, Carly was really supportive though."

"Haha, sorry to laugh but I'm just wondering… What did you **do **to Freddie?"

They both laughed, "Well, I showed up at a rehearsal for High School Musical while they were re-blocking everything for Valarie. I have had to hide in there before, while I was running from Miss Briggs after setting her bag pipes on fire, so I knew about this little tiny sitting space under the stage, I ducked out there for a while and when everyone had left- except Freddie- I started talking, he totally freaked out! It was hilarious. He **still **doesn't know that I was the one talking to him!"

Chase started laughing at the measures Sam was taking to freak Freddie out.

"Well, Freddie might hate you, but I think you are funny and cute." Chase stood up and walked away, looking back at Sam and grinning one more time.

Sam sighed and they called her group out for the dance audition. After roughing it out through a difficult routine to the song No One Mourns the Wicked, Sam was starting to remember why she gave up theatre. She grabbed her water bottle and walked home from the audition. Finally, it was over.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Meanwhile

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Just do it!" Carly gave Freddie a look.

"No! She can't just blow us off, and then we are forced to make her a 'good luck' banner! Chances are she won't even be here! She hasn't been hanging out with us ever since she told us about the Wicked thing!"

"Freddie." Carly pouted.

"Ok ok, fine! For **you **not for **Sam!**"

"Yay!" Carly clapped for herself.

Freddie rolled his eyes, annoyed by her constant perkiness. This had to be a first for him, annoyed by Carly.


	10. Stalking is Illegal

**Hate to admit this, BUT I do not own iCarly… Or HSM… Or Wicked… Or a Pomeranian… Just thought I'd throw that last part in =)**

**Now, ONWARD AND UPWARD TO THE STORY!**

**_________________________________________________________**

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you- _"Hello?" Sam yawned. The call woke her up.

"Hey," greeted a smooth voice on the other line.

Sam's eyes shot open as she heard the familiar voice on the other line. "Hey," she replied coolly.

"It's Chase, just in case you didn't recognize the voice," he laughed.

Sam smiled, "Oh, hey! What's up? How did you get my number?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Let's just say that most people find stalking illegal so I can't say." He chuckled, and Sam joined him.

"Oh wow, so does this mean I have a stalker now?" Sam flirted.

"Look at it more as a friend that is overly interested in what you're doing."

Sam could hear the smile in Chase's words, she laughed.

"'Overly interested'? Look at it how **you **want to, I see it as stalking."

"Overly interested. I am not even kidding," Chase replied.

"Fine, ok."

"Thank you!"  
"Stalker," Sam chuckled barely audible, but just loud enough for Chase to hear.

"Oh shutup,"

They both laughed, "Well ok I am a stalker, so before I get arrested I should change my ways and get to know you the old fashioned way, want to hang out Friday? We could go to dinner and the movies…If you want that is."  
Sam was ecstatic, "Sure, I'd love too."

"Sweet, ok I'll pick you up at 7:00 Friday… Oh yeah! Have you heard from Walt yet?" Chase panicked.

"Nope, still waiting," Sam sighed.

"Why the sigh?" Chase demanded.

"I'm so nervous!" Sam replied.

"Don't be. You did great," Chase replied.

"Thanks," Sam replied, not knowing what to say next.

"Welcome," He answered.

They stayed on the phone for a while long before Sam said she had to go.

She took a shower and threw on some mascara and foundation. She combed through her hair and pulled it up, and changed into plaid Bermuda shorts, and a t-shirt. She grabbed a handful of grapes and ran out the door to Carly's for the first time in a week.

She ran up the stairs of the Bushwell Plaza. Once she reached the top she ran inside of the Shay's apartment and immediately called Carly downstairs. Finally Carly and Freddie emerged from the iCarly studio. Freddie was babbling to Carly about his newest tech project for iCarly.

"What this time dork?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Carly shrieked and ran to hug her.

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe," Sam pretended to wheeze until Carly let go, "I am so happy you're here! I have missed you so much!" Carly shouted, Freddie remained quiet.

"Whatup dork?" Sam asked breaking his trance.

"Oh hey Sam," Freddie replied.

"Whatever Fredd-o" Sam quickly turned around to tell Carly her news.

"Carly! I have a date with the **hottest **guy alive this Friday! I met him at the audition and he called me and asked me out!"

They both shrieked and jumped up and down screaming.

"Who would go out with _you_?"Freddie cringed.

"Don't be jealous Fredward." Sam smirked.

"Of what?" Freddie spat.

"Oh come on, you know what," Sam's smirk was increasing.

"If you think I am jealous of that obviously delusional, thinks he's something great, wanna be something important, can't make it into a play-"

"What?!" Sam shrieked, "Who said he **didn't **get into the play?!"

"Well, if he's asking **you **out, then he can't have brains, talent, wisd-OW!" Freddie shouted as Sam gave him a wedgie.

"Aww, poor poor Fred-dork," Sam mocked.

"I hate you," Freddie sighed.


	11. You're on

**Still don't own iCarly**

**Sorry I took so long to update but I was on a mission trip and I have been really busy lately!  
early morning training and a lot of other things! So sorry!  
________________________________________**

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Friday

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Sam woke up and laid back on her bed, not wanting to get up, but then she realized that she had a date with Chase, and everything turned around. She stood up and walked over to the mirror and combed her hair out.

She didn't want to face the rest of the HSM cast, knowing they were probably all mad at her. She trudged to school and avoided everyone except Carly and Freddie.

"So I was thinking that tonight we could kick off the show with-"

"**What?!**" Sam shouted.

"iCarly? Our web show? Remember?"

"Ah! I have the date with Chase tonight! I can't stand him up! I'm sorry, I just can't" Sam explained.

"You have to!" Carly exclaimed, surprising Sam and Freddie.

"I **can't**!" Sam replied.

"No excuses Sam," Freddie butted in, "You can't abandon High School Musical and me and Carly. It's not even right."

"Guys! I can't do the show! You know that! I thought y'all were over the whole High School Musical thing! I feel bad about it, **gosh**! I know, ok. I will break the date with Chase tonight. I will ruin my chance for my first serious relationship," Sam sighed.

Freddie and Carly's mouths dropped in atrocious shock. Sam was not the type to cave in under pressure. Carly and Freddie were both well aware of this fact, so hearing their friend give into them was not part of an ordinary day in the life of Carly, Sam, and, Freddie.

"What did you say?" Carly asked, eyes wide in horror and surprise.

"I will break my date." Sam repeated, remaining unemotional through every word of which she muttered.

"Sam. I know we gave you a hard time and all but you really don't have to-"

"No Freddie. If Chase is really the kind of guy I think he is, he won't have a problem with me cancelling our plans."

"I'm not worried about Chase. I'm worried about **you. **I know this date meant a lot to you. You haven't been out in a while. Me and Carly have no right to tell you otherwise," Freddie responded coldly, as though Sam should never have made the plans, knowing that she had iCarly to co-host every Friday night.

Carly and Sam stared at him with a confused expression, much like the previous one given to Sam.

"What?" He asked, not understanding the motives behind such a look as they were giving.

"Are you implying that **I **am **desparate?" **Sam exclaimed.

"No, just simply that you just met this guy, not knowing the first thing about him, and expect him to be your Mr. Perfect. I am as hopeful as the next guy, but we all know that something like that is not likely to happen to **you **of **all **people. So you shouldn't have such a problem with missing iCarly."

Sam opened her mouth to shout at Freddie, Carly quickly interrupted, "What is today, **opposite day?** Sam is being nice, and Freddie is telling **Sam **off!" Carly shouted in exasperation and confusion at the scene her best friends were causing, as most of the cafeteria turned to face the three after Carly's outburst.

"Umm…." Carly started awkwardly, "Wanna talk about it later?" She finally suggested relieving an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, whatever," Sam replied, eyes glued to Freddie, convinced that if she stared hard enough his head would pop off.

_No such luck._ Sam moaned to herself.

***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

"**Later"**

***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

"Ok, we are going to have to talk about this before the show," Carly stated, as she herself was not fond of last minute arrangements.

"Fine," Sam challenged, more so intended for Freddie than Carly. Ever since the previous occurrence in the cafeteria Sam and Freddie had been either glaring at each other, arguing, or avoiding each other, completely.

"Sam, I know you don't want to break the date. I know you said you would break it. I know we have iCarly. I know you don't **want **to blow us off," Carly started with the implication that she had an idea. A good idea.

"And?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"And, I was thinking that maybe he could be a guest on the show tonight," Carly finished, awaiting Sam and Freddie's reply.

"Yes!"

"Ew!" Freddie shouted at the same time as Sam, causing a long flash of blond to suddenly be smothering him.

Freddie felt a surge of courage rise through him, he shoved her off, brushed himself off and stood up, denying all pain he felt from that blow, causing Sam to punch the back of his head and sit down.

"OWCH Sam!" He shouted, fed up, "I-I-I-"Freddie started to reply when Carly cut him off, "No! Stop! This is a non-violence zone! Be nice!" Carly looked stern and in all honesty demented for a minute before further discussing the situation, "Anyway, he could sing a song or something, he is into the whole theatre thing right? Speaking of which do you know if you got into that show or not?" Carly interrupted herself.

"I don't know if I got into _**Wicked **_yet, and would you two quit calling it "that show"?" Sam pleaded.

"Ok fine, I will. Anyway, comments, questions, concerns?"

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"So that we can have it both ways. And so that I can give Sam my approval on this Chase guy…Or not." Carly smiled.

"I don't want that roaring ranting Romeo anywhere near my equipment!" Freddie shouted.

"'Equipment'," Sam shot back, "You say that as though it involves talent to operate."

Carly looked between them nervously.

"O really?" Freddie replied, "Like you could even cut a camera on!"

"I could operate one better than you…Tech-geek," Sam replied, using the name she saved only for times when she was really mad at Freddie, seeing as though he hated it. Call him nub, dork, geek, freak, loser, anything but tech-geek.

"Ok. Since you are so good with technology I vote that we have a little bet tonight during iCarly," Freddie proposed.

"Name it!" Sam shouted.

"Ok, we have your date on the show… **but **you will be operating the equipment, I will be in front of the camera."

"No one would **want **to see you in front of a camera, but I will give it a try. You're on dork. Conditions?"

"Ok, no helping each other out, no leaving your spot to assume your regular position on the show." Freddie suggested.

"Deal. Terms? I don't want to bet the us. (yoozsh).

"Ok, name it." Freddie challenged.

"Ok if I win, you have to come out dressed as a reindeer closing night of High School Musical!" Sam shouted.

Freddie kept a tough face on and replied, "Deal. But If I win you have to dump Chase!" Freddie smirked at his own idea.

Sam's face fell and she felt sick, but she couldn't let Freddie know, "Deal," She pushed back.

"You're on then…Beast." Freddie replied, using the name that Sam hated, to make up for her calling him "Tech-geek"


	12. A Date and a Phonecall

_**I don't own iCarly.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Sam could not believe she sold out like that. She was going to risk her first serious relationship to prove something to Freddie.

Freddie could not believe he got Sam to do that. Put her boyfriend on the line just to beat him. He felt kind of guilty about it, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Hey!" Sam greeted, opening the door for Chase, as he finally arrived. She strongly considered killing Freddie as soon as she saw Chase, but she didn't want Carly to get mad…

"Hey!" Chase replied, pulling her into a hug. "I'm gonna be sick," Freddie mumbled as he sat on the Shay's couch with his laptop.

"What was that Benson?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly.

"Thank you."

"Hey!!!!!" Carly bounded down the stairs, anxious to meet the boy she had heard so much about from Sam.

Carly struggled to catch her breath, but finally managed to get, "Hey, I'm Carly," out with no problem.

Chase laughed, "Yeah I know I watch iCarly all the time, so when Sam asked if I could do the show instead of going somewhere else, I was psyched! I get to see Sam **and **be on an awesome web show! That is what I am calling **beast, **man."

"Beast?" Freddie wondered aloud.

"You know like cool, awesome, good."

"Oh…"

"Freddie? Go set up the camera. Now." Sam commanded.

"Not so fast. Forgetting something? That's your job." Freddie smirked.

"What?" Chase asked Sam, "Aren't you a host? And besides you're too pretty to be **behind **the camera."

"Awww!!" Carly squealed.

"Seriously, what is Freddie talking about," Chase asked again.

"We made a bet, we have to switch roles on the web show for tonight."

Chase laughed, "Oh, what are the terms?"

"Well," Freddie started, "If **Sam **wins, I have to come out on the closing night of High School Musical Dressed like a reindeer, but if **I **win then Sam-**oof!"**

Sam had thrown an orange at his face as hard as she could, causing him to fall off the couch.

"Forget that part for now, I'm going to win." Sam saved.

"Ok, well it's almost time to start the show, we better head up," Carly added.

Everybody ran up the stairs to the studio, and Sam immediately stood where they usually started in the studio, until Freddie pointed out, "You shouldn't be there…Tech-geek."

"Why you little-"

"It's ok Sam." Carly jumped in.

"Fine," she grudgingly stomped over to the tech-table and pushed every button at least twice before finding the right button to turn the camera on.

"You are going to break it!" Freddie shouted.

"Ahem. In front of the camera…Beast." Sam glared as hard as she could at him.

"I am! I am!" Freddie replied.

"Okay, we're live in 5-4-3-2—1!"

"You don't say the one!" Freddie shouted as the camera started rolling.

"Uhhmmm…."

"I'm Carly!" Carly jumped in.

"I'm Freddie!"

"And I am Chase."

Freddie pushed the "boo" button.

"Dork, I am warning you!" Sam shouted.

"Whoops," Freddie crossed his arms and looked down.

"You did that on purp-"

"It's fine Sam" Chase jumped in.

Carly chuckled nervously.

"Well as you may have noticed, we have a little bit of a different setting here on iCarly, this is Sam's 'friend' Chase." Carly winked, "And Freddie? Do you want to share why **you **are here and not **Sam**?"

"Well, Sam and I made a bet where we had to switch places on the show for a night. It's obvious I'm going to win by the fact that Sam took 10 minutes to turn the camera on…"

"Last warning, Fred-do. One more remark and I am telling you…"

"First on iCarly!" Carly quickly interrupted, "We want to show you a video sent in from a boy in Poland that can put peanut butter on his toes and spread it on his toast!!"

"Cue video," Freddie started.

"That would be **my **job," Sam glared.

"Ok…red button, red button, red button, red button, red button…" Sam chanted, searching for the button that Freddie usually keeps on his belt, "Ah… Hue video!"

"**Cue **video!" Freddie corrected.

"Sorry dork, I for one am not in an elite class to learn nerd terms,

Freddie ignored the comment and watched the video.

After a mind boggling, violent, unusual webcast, they were finally all seated down stairs eating water melon.

"Well, dork," Sam started, "Antler time."

"No! I won!"

"Nope! You did horrible as a host, I however did great behind the camera."

"Sure.."

"Look Freddie-"

"Enough!" Carly finally shouted.

Sam and Freddie both turned to her with a mixed expression of shock and confusion.

"Chase came here for a date with Sam and all you two have done this whole time is argue and fight! Poor guy!"

"Look what you did Freddie!" Sam immediately shouted.

"Me?"

"No! Both of you!"

"Chase-" Sam started to apologize

"It's fine."

"Let me explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why me and Freddie act like this all the time!"

"I don't mind. I really don't. It's actually kind of funny."

"Really I am sorry."

Freddie and Carly watched in awe at what they just witnessed.

"Sam? Saying sorry?

"Um, yeah?"

"Okaaaa-aay…" Carly started

.

_Ding dong._

"Sam can you get that?" Carly asked.

"Whatev."

"Lewbert?"

"Stop making so much noise!"

"I don't know…"

"Please!! People in my lobby are complaining! I can't take the constant nagging. Eah!"

"Go away." Sam commanded and slammed the door."

"What the crap?" Freddie started laughing, and soon Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Chase were all in hysterics.

"The people in my lobby are complaining!" Carly mocked.

"Be quiet or else!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little "Quiet everyone!!!!!!!"-_"Hello?"

"Really? Ok! Thank you!"

Sam hung up the phone and started screaming, "I got a call back!!!!"

"I knew you would!" Chase gave her a hug.

"Awesome!" Carly jumped up and down with her.

"Yep…" Freddie responded.

Before they knew it Chase's phone was vibrating, "Hello? Man that is so sick!! I mean, thank you for your time."

"Me too!"

"Aaaah! Yes! I am so excited!"

" Me too!" Chase agreed.

As the night progressed Sam and Freddie only got into a few more fights, nothing drastic, and Sam and Chase talked about their excitement for the callbacks.

"I'm doing a song from Hairspray! I have to!" Sam told Chase excitedly.

"I should too! That would be insane!"

"I know right!"

Carly contentedly watched Sam and Chase's conversations. They were always so interesting about different shows they did.

"When are callbacks again?"

"2 days away."

"Well we need to get to work"

"Ya got that right!" Chase playfully pushed Sam's shoulder and laughed.

"Good luck." Freddie finally managed to tell them.

"Thanks Frederina" Sam replied, "And by the way: I so won."

"It's a draw!" Carly finally shouted.

"Noo!"

"Yes!"

"Fine…" They finally agreed.

"Well I better go, it's getting late." Chase said gloomily.

"Fine, I'll miss you!"

"You too! See ya"


	13. Late Night Talks and Lasting Fights

_**I do not own iCarly. If you want to read a story by the person who does then go call Dan Schneider. IF you have his number…And IF you do, CAN I HAVE IT?! I have some (clears throat) "negotiating" to do… Just jokin'. ANYWAY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Sam?" a cold, dreary voice called, frightening Sam to the point of spilling her Peppy-Cola on her lap.

"Yes?" She replied nervously, awaiting the figure to come out of the shadows in the Shay's living room. She'd take their apartment before her own home any day, but it always freaked her out late at night when Carly and Spencer went to bed before her on rare occasions such as tonight.

"Do you really **have **to go to call backs tomorrow?" asked no other than Freddie Benson himself, as he stepped forward from the shadows that once spread across him like a veil.

Sam was just about to tell him off for causing her to spill her soda on herself and for scaring her by such a great deal, until she saw the look swept across Freddie's face.

It was a tangled web between hurt and confusion. He looked half asleep and quite frankly nervous. Sam could not tell if that was because he was worried what she would say (or do) to him, or if he was worried that his mom would catch him sneaking out at such a late hour.

"**What **in the world are you doing here?!" Sam hissed.

She was trying to get a reaction out of Freddie, but all that he did was sit down and join her on the couch.

"What do you want?! Answer me or I will tell Carly that you're the one who ruined her paper Mache piñata in the first grade!" Sam threatened with a gloriously wicked shine in her eyes.

"But that was _you!"_ he finally responded to her prodding.

"Your word against mine." Sam smiled one long, victorious smirk, until she noticed that Freddie was still wearing his sad facial expression, "What is wrong with you dork-vador? Here I am watching Girly Cow, minding my own business, and BOOM you show up and it's 'bye-bye happiness!'"

Freddie just watched her with the same expression. It was as though it was a permanent part of his face.

"Freddie, uuuuuuurghhhh why don't you just kill me," Sam sighed as she resorted to her last tactic, "What's wrong Freddie?"

"Well," he finally broke, "It's just that tomorrow is your call back, and yet another HSM practice"

"And?"

"And, I was thinking-"

"Uh-oh. Never a good sign." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Can I finish now?" Freddie pleaded.

"Almost…Carly will **never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER **love you. Proceed." She signaled for him to keep talking.

"I was thinking," Freddie continued, "that it wasn't too late for you to back out of your play and get your old part back."

Sam's mouth dropped as she stared at Freddie in a great amount of shock and disbelief.

"Please! We need you! Valerie is awful, and we couldn't find anyone to take over her old part Martha, so Shannon is in now-irony much?!- and you are the only person who knows how to make Walt calm down when he gets mad at the cast, and Carly misses you there! She tries so hard to be supportive but it's so obvious that she hates it too!"

"I can't!"

"But Carly misses you!"

"I can't fix that, I'm sorry for doing that to Carly, but what is my other option?! I can't walk out on Wicked. It's my shot! I just can't!" Sam crossed her arms.

"And I-I-I-I- m-"

"Spit it out dork!"

"I miss you! Happy? I said it!" Sam stared with wide-eyes as the meaning of that sentence registered in her mind.

"You what?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Freddie sighed. "You are a really good actress, Sam. But you mean more to me than just an actor-side-kick or whatever it's called-."

"Actor-side-kick? The **real **theatre term for that is-" Sam started to correct, but was interrupted by Freddie,

"**I don't care!** The point is, you are my friend. Not just another actor. You are really blowing it with your friends just for a 50-50 chance at a career opportunity!"

"It's more than just a career opportunity! Chase and I already decided-"

"So that's what it all boils down to," Freddie laughed bitterly, "Time with Chase."

"That has nothing to do with-"

"Oh please! Name one reason, besides Chase, that you are doing that show!" Freddie challenged.

"I love it!" Sam shouted, "The memorizing, the crowds, the songs, and yes even the cheesy dance numbers! I just love it! And if I really was 'your friend' you wouldn't be trying to make me give it up!"

"But it's what's right! You can't just go around breaking commitments!"

"It's 'what's right'?! I'm **Sam! **Since when do I respect **Freddie Benson's **point of view on what's right?!"

Freddie sighed. He knew he couldn't talk her out of doing the show. He sat back on the couch and he and Sam sat in silence for a few minutes until Freddie finally asked, "If it's for the 'love' of acting, then what's the difference in Wicked and High School Musical?"

"Well it's…It's that… It has to do with-None of your business." Sam covered.

Finally! He had Sam cornered. All he had to do now was pick the right questions.

"Why do you think Walt would pull you from High School Musical, knowing it would break our cast and pull one of our best actresses?"

"He has more to do with the other theatr-"

"Why would you support him favoring a rival show to your friends? Didn't you think about that we would be performing on similar nights?"

" I doubt that-"

"What about-" Freddie started.

"Enough! And for your information, if the shows have such 'similar' performance schedules, then why have y'all been through so many practices already, but we haven't had call backs yet? HA!"

Freddie smirked, "Remember? We got a head start in the acting season. We have that over your little snob-theatre. While y'all have two months, we will have three. More practice and experience for us."

"Oh that's because we already have the experience and talent!"

Freddie's smirk faded. He was losing! Again! He had to think of **something **to say…_Think Freddie! Think! Ah yes, _"I'll give Carly that message for you."

"What message?"

"You know, that she has no experience…and no talent."

"Leave Carly out of this! She's not even a part of this whole thing!"

"O yes she is! Her idea to have a show! Without her, Walt wouldn't have discovered you in the first place! So you walked out of the play and left Carly hanging after she made it possible for you to have the offer in the first place!"

Sam was struck speechless. Freddie was right.

Sam sat there, silent. Something Freddie wished she would have done a long time ago. Freddie should have felt good, but he was guilty. _Ugh! I finally have something over Sam, and I can not get rid of this horrible feeling! _Freddie sighed

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"You should be. I am not giving up my dream just because some little dork came over here trying to make me feel guilty."

"I get it, ok?," Freddie sighed, "Whatever. Just forget I ever came over here." And with that, Freddie left the apartment without looking back.

Sam felt pressure building up in her cheeks as she fought to hold her tears back. Her and Freddie always argued, but it was rare that Freddie would just walk out, and sound genuinely angry. It wasn't that she really cared what Freddie thought, it was just she hated to have Carly or Freddie mad at her, they were her best friends and they were the only decent thing she had. She didn't like it when they were mad at her, cause then she had nothing.

Even now, she had Carly still, but she still felt like there was a hole inside of her. As much as she "hates" Freddie, and abuses him, and claims to not care about him, she needed him. He was her best friend, along with Carly of course.

She didn't understand why he couldn't support her. But suddenly, Wicked didn't sound as fun. That is until, _I'll keep you my dirty little sec- _Hello? Oh no Chase, you didn't wake me up. I can't wait either. Ok cool, I'm singing I Can Hear the Bells. Oh great, cool 6 o'clock? I'll be ready! Ok talk to you later! Can't wait! Thanks, I'm sure you'll do great too!"

Sam pressed her phone to the table as she tried to re-catch her breath. She hadn't realized it, but her breathing had been tense since she quit talking to Freddie. _I wonder why my functions have stopped…Functionating? Funcalizing? Whatever. _Sam sighed. _I'm sorry, Freddie, it's my shot. You can't take that from me. _And with that one last thought, Sam fell asleep, not to be awoken until daybreak. The day of callbacks.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Too much seddie too soon? Not enough? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I have a few interactive questions this time! Ok here we go.**

**1. What is a bad quality for Chase to have?**

**2. (Not related to seddie, but could help get creative juices flowing) if you had to choose friends or success what would you choose? (Be honest!)**

**3. Sam's top 3 favorite things in the world in your opinion.**

**4. Embarrassing pass time for Freddie to have**

**PM me or write a review on what you think! Thank you very much! : ) **


	14. The Wicked Witch of The Callbacks

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but with school back, and a (Not so great) social life to keep up with ;) I haven't been able to sit down long enough to pull out another chapter! And my cat was recently diagnosed with cancer. And I think we ALL know how hard it is to pick a Harry Potter book up and then put it down, near impossible I'd say. Plus writer's block, so there you have it, full fledge excuses :) TA-DA!**

**Who else was disappointed with iThink They Kissed? I wasn't expecting it to like end the show and have Sam and Freddie finally admitting their true deep passion for each other, but still is a little bit of awkwardness too much to ask?! **

**Thank you to everyone that sent me feedback for the questions I posted last chapter!**

**Now the dreaded agony of doom that unfortunately comes along with every chapter of every Fanfic: (Sigh) I do not own iCarly. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Sam woke up and laid in bed, staring at Carly's ceiling. She blinked a few times as the memories of the previous night flooded back into her head like a movie reel.

She saw Freddie's hurt face, and the way that he stormed out of the apartment, but then she heard Chase's dreamy voice from the night before's telephone call , and she felt herself getting warmer. She slid her covers off and groaned. She looked to her right and saw that Carly was still asleep.

Sam contemplated lying in bed until Carly woke up and got her up, but Carly didn't have last minute rehearsing to do, so Sam sighed and stood up from her guest bed.

She yawned and started down the stairs to the Shay's back room, where she had been keeping her sheet music so she could practice, detouring at the kitchen for a piece of cold bacon.  
Sam played a few notes on the piano, but was mostly quite satisfied with her rehearsing.

After an hour or so of singing, Sam sat down, wondering what lines she would be reading, until she realized that through all of the nerves, she forgot that callbacks are just reading and the songs that the people conducting the callbacks would be choosing from the play, no rehearsed songs involved.

Sam sighed grumpily, hitting herself in the head, and wondering if Chase had thought of that yet.

"Carly!" Sam heard Freddie calling for Carly. Sam rolled her eyes and decided to just be quiet and ignore him.

Her plan was deflated when she heard footsteps coming back to the room she had been practicing in. she quickly ducked for cover underneath the tarp that Spencer had used to cover his latest sculpture.

"Carly?" he sighed miserably and sat down in the chair Sam had just left.

He ran his hands unemotionally across the keys of the piano. Sam rolled her eyes, aching to hit him in the head and call him dork, but she knew better than that, despite popular belief she had a lot of self control.

_You're all I need_

He started singing so quietly Sam strained her ears to hear him.

_You're my everything_

_I want to make you mine_

_But you're his_

_Can't you see I love you_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're my everything_

_Wrapped in all that I see_

_I just want you here with me_

_But you're with him now _

_And my heart's on the ground_

_Aching for you, come back into my arms_

Freddie stopped his whispered singing as he stood up and wandered around to the different sculptures back there.

Sam had never heard the song before, but she liked it. She would have to find out what it was later. Or if the dork wrote it. She shrugged and watched him as he examined the "Tinsel Tin-can" displays Spencer had made.

He started walking toward where Sam was, and she started sliding back trying to get out of sight. It was no use, the entire space behind her was blocked with art supplies. She struggled to get away from him before he pulled the tarp off. Just then his hand fell an inch from Sam's nose as he started pulling the tarp away. As he began to slowly slide it off, all of a sudden, "Freddie!" It was Carly.

Sam heaved a silent sigh of relief as Freddie's hand fell away from the tarp. As soon as he left the room she crawled from underneath and started out the door until, "Hold on, I left something in the back room."

_Oh no _Sam sighed and tried to make a break for it. She ran for the nearest sculpture but it was too late, Freddie saw her, mid-leap position.

"Sam?!" Freddie exclaimed, infuriated.

"What?" Sam asked in a very casual tone. It was times like these that she loved her lying abilities.

"What are you doing here?!" Freddie demanded.

"Oh you know, preparing for my callback. Or you would know, if you had talent enough for a callback." Sam turned on her heel and returned to Carly's living room, leaving a shocked Freddie behind. A few minutes later Freddie emerged with a worried look on his face.

"Sam?" How long were you in that back room?"

"Maybe one or two minutes," Sam fibbed.

"Oh." Freddie sighed, relieved.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Carly inquired.

"Oh…Pretty good…" Freddie stammered, and Sam knew he was thinking about their argument, because she knew she was.

"That's good," Carly said, turning to look at Sam, "Did you ever go to sleep last night?" Carly teased, knowing that Sam stayed up way later than her.

"Yeah, but I had this annoying pain that kept bothering me…" Sam returned shooting Freddie a nasty look, he glared back and Carly looked from one to the other.

"No secrets, remember?" Carly inquired, referring back to when she so abruptly found out about Sam and Freddie's kiss.

Sam sighed, "There is no secret" she assured Carly. Freddie was relieved until "That I am going to tell you. Go on Fredward, tell her about you so rudely breaking into Carly's apartment last night."

"**That is a lie!**" Freddie shouted at Sam.

"Sure it is," Sam rolled her eyes.

"IF you don't want to tell me the latest fight between the two of you, then I really don't care to know. y'all always fight. So just whatever" Carly sighed and let it go, as Sam and Freddie continued to glare, Sam was inching toward Freddie in an intimidating way. She got 2 inches from his face and hissed venom in his face, "Momma doesn't lie."

"Then what do you call that?" Freddie replied in a fearful voice, "Not truthing?" Freddie flinched and ran behind Carly's chair. Carly looked frightened and chose to just ignore the fight for that moment, planning to stop it if it got too out of hand.

Fortunately it stopped there, because the doorbell rang. Carly bounded over to the door and pulled it open revealing Chase, looking even better than he did when Sam first met him.

"Hey," he said to Carly, making his way over to Sam, and kissing her cheek.

Sam blushed slightly and then looked at Chase, "Wow you look great."

"You do too," Chase chuckled, and Sam turned beet red as she noticed she had not changed from her pajamas yet.

"I'll be right back," she said, and dashed up the stairs.

She grabbed her nice jeans and a Paramore band shirt and threw them on. She brushed on some makeup and quickly did a half way decent job of straightening her hair, no wanting it completely straight.

She took off back down the stairs and saw Chase sitting down, focusing on the Gummy Bears that were adorning the down stairs, and Freddie's eyes locked on him, eyes narrowed with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Hold on there, Freddie before you pee your pants," Sam laughed menacingly and turned to Chase, "I'm back."

He smiled and stood up, "Finally," Chase said, "But I don't see why you changed from what you were wearing. It was very flattering." Chase teased, and Sam punched him in the arm, lightly, of course.

"Ready to head out?" Chase inquired.

"AS I'll ever be…" Sam rolled her eyes and followed Chase out of the Shays' apartment, waving to Carly and sticking her tongue out at Freddie.

"Bye," they shouted after them.

"How do you think Sam's going to do?" Carly nudged Freddie's arm.

"Fine, I guess. How should I know?" Freddie returned.

"Well you talked to her about it last night…"

"How did you-?"

"Sam has a slight problem with sleep talking."

"Ohh…"

"But really," Carly continued, "How do you think she'll do?"

"I'm sure she'll do great. She's been in this stuff for a while, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Carly looked down. "Look Freddie. I know you aren't happy about this, but why do you hate Chase so much?"

Freddie didn't know what to say, so he remained silent waiting for her to continue, and unfailingly,Carly continued, " He treats Sam nicely, I don't see why you hate him so much. He's the perfect guy for Sam."

"Yeah. Sam's perfect guy," Freddie replied sadly, not 100% sure why it upset him so much.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Meanwhile  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Galinda. Come with me to the Emerald City," Sam said as Elphaba.

"Oh, I;ve always wanted to see the Emerald City" piped up a blonde haired, tall actress named Leslie with a scrunched up face, and long legs. With an ego to match.

Sam and Leslie sang the song _One Short Day_ and exited the stage.

"So," Leslie began in her squeaky voice, and Sam noticed her Brooklyn accent, "How long have you been in the business?"

"Most of my life, I guess," Sam replied and shrugged.

"Ohh…" Leslie smirked a little and said, "My great-grandmother was the original Annie… in the Broadway musical Annie."

"Yeah I figured that that was the show you meant…"

Leslie's scrunched up little face dimmed slightly for a moment or two until Chase walked up, "That was amazing Sam! Leslie." He added nodding toward her.

Her chin shot straight into the air and she eyed Chase with a hungry desire dancing in her pupils.

Sam saw this and quickly distracted Chase's attention by pointing to the stage where they were about to call him up.

"Chase?"

Chase stood up and whispered in Sam's ear before leaving, "Wish me luck."

"Break a leg," she breathed.

Chase smiled and walked to the stage, with the joking manner fallen from his face, for the first time since Sam met him.

"Leslie Piper?" The woman called out from the stage.

"Leslie you will be reading Elphaba and Chase, you will be reading Fiyaro." She began, then looked over at Sam, "Miss Puckett, could you please read our Galinda part? This is the I'm Not That Girl reprise, and As Long As You're Mine."

Sam gasped, knowing that this scene ended in Fiyaro and Elphaba kissing. Sam swallowed her shock and joined the others on stage. Chase cast her a small, apologetic smile, which was somewhat reassuring to Sam.

…

_I'm not that girl_

Sam finished her song and ran off the stage crying, as Galinda was scripted to do.

As Long as You're Mine started, and Sam glared at the stage with pure loathing and disgust. She watched the scene and felt almost physically sick, but that was nothing until, "It's just…For the first time I feel…wicked" and Leslie and Chase broke out into a passionate kiss, and Chase looked less willing to quit than even Leslie, who looked like she was a five year old throwing a tantrum when they pulled away.

_Acting. acting. acting. acting. _Sam chanted to herself.

After a few more hours of Sam and Leslie, mostly, switching between Galinda and Elphaba, callbacks were finally over and Sam was climbing into the front of Chase's shiny black Volvo.

Sam and Chase seemed to not have had as much to say, and it had been awkward since the on-stage kiss with Leslie. Sam told herself over and over that it was all just acting, but she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They pulled into the Bushwell Plaza and made their way up the stairs until finally they were back in the company of Carly and Freddie.

"Hey!" Carly jumped up.

"How did y'all do?!"

"Good I guess," Chase replied dryly, "Sam did great."

"He's being modest," Sam threw in, "he did great."

"Thanks, but I have a tongue," Chase said.

Sam stared at him, wide-eyed and chuckled nervously, and he kind of smiled.

"Okay," Chase said, "They'll be posting the list in an hour, I have to head out. Bye, Sam, Carly…Freddie" he nodded toward Freddie and left the building. Sam stared after him.

"What's his problem? Did you put him in a Texas wedgie or something?" Freddie asked Sam.

"No, but if you don't shut up you'll be** wishing** that was what I was doing to you."

Freddie gulped and Sam sat next to Carly. Carly was staring at the computer screen, waiting for the cast list to pop up. "Carly there's still," Sam checked her watch, "A good 45 minutes until it's posted."

"Fine…let's check user comments on iCarly-dot-com." Carly suggested.

"Sure," Sam and Freddie replied.

They read over it and the vast majority of them were on how hot Chase was. Sam smirked as she read them, some of her confidence in him returning.

Finally the hour had passed and Carly scrolled to the cast list before Sam had time to blink.

"Sam!!!!!!!! You got Galinda!!!!" Carly shrieked. She screamed loudly and tackled Sam to the floor in a hug.

"What did Chase get?!" Sam sounded way more anxious than she had intended.

"Fiyero!" Carly shouted excitedly, "Some girl named Leslie is playing Elphaba. Sorry you didn't get the part you wanted, but still Galinda is a great part."

Sam's smile faded.

"What?" Carly inquired.

"I met Leslie at the callbacks," Sam replied stiffly.

"And?" Freddie pushed.

"And she's a low-life, double-crossing, backstabbing, little snake that deserves to be left out in the sun to dry out." Sam replied menacingly.

"Sam's made a new friend, Carly!" Freddie shouted.

"Shut up! She tried to steal my bo-"

"Ham? Leslie tried to steal Sam's ham!" Freddie mocked.

"No! **boyfriend!** And I never want to hear that witches name again! So shut up and I won't punch you in the face!"

"Yes ma'am! I mean, Sam."

"Well y'all start rehearsal tomorrow," Carly interrupted. "Probably because of the week delay y'all had before hearing about callbacks."

"I guess so. First rehearsal, wow. It all seems like it's gone so fast, I mean it feels like just yesterday I was Gabriella, and now I-I have a boyfriend and…An amazing part…and it's just crazy."

"I know what you mean, Sam." Carly replied, smiling.

"Well Carly, Sam, one month until both of our opening nights." Freddie added.

"One month," Carly replied, raising her glass of punch, "One month," Freddie repeated, raising his as well, they both look at Sam. She sighed, "Oh okay, fine. One month," Sam added and raised her glass too.

That day turned into night, and everyone celebrated Sam's great part, Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer, just like it was before Chase ever entered their lives.

Freddie left after a few hours, and Carly and Spencer both headed for bed not too long after, leaving Sam alone on the couch, watching Girly Cow.

Sam reached up and hit the off button on the remote and turned over to her side, looking for a message from Chase, none came. "Night Chase," she said to her phone and closed it, sending one last message before she would drift away into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Hysteric Laughter

**Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! Bahahaha! **

**Ahem. I do not own iCarly. And neither do you, or do you? Is this Dan Schneider?!!?!?! DUDE!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?! **

**Ahem. (Attempts to calm down) okay. On with the chapter! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"What's up Fredalina?" Sam asked, wondering why Freddie had come over so early.

"Oh…Sam…You're awake…" Freddie stammered uncomfortably.

"What have you been up to lately? You've been all weird! You've been getting here really early, and leaving at all these random times, not that we really missed your presence, it's actually nice not to have you around wasting space and oxygen, but still!" Sam demanded.

"I've been busy…"

"With? It's not like a dork like you could have a good social life, and Carly said you haven't been all up into the HSM stuff anymore, and that you'd been missing practices."

"I've been busy…"

"First off, you said that already, second off, what's with you lately, third off, you're a big dork with an ugly face and lunatic mother and Carly will never love you. Now that I've told you what's on my mind, tell me what's on yours. Besides ugly…" Sam muttered the last part so Freddie could barely hear it, making an even bigger effect on his response.

"Lay off Sam! It's none of your business! There's nothing wrong with Sewing Clu-" Freddie froze and hit himself in the forehead, waiting for Sam's reaction. After a moment or two none came and Freddie was wondering what was wrong with Sam…Until, "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sam erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Sam could y- please don't tell C- would you stop laughing and let me get a word in?!"

Sam's hysteric laughter died down after a few more minutes, while Freddie impatiently tapped his fingers, glaring at Sam the whole time.

"Did-haha-mommy's boy make his-" Sam interrupted herself with unnatural sounding noises that sounded like a cross between a snort and Sam saying "Pfft. Pfft." Sam composed herself enough to finsish, "-His mommy a brand new sweater? To match little Freddie's apron!" she cackled with laughter, filling the whole apartment, and Freddie sighed miserably, and stood up to get something out of the fridge to take his mind off the ridicule he knew would come when Sam found out.

"Is everyone okay down here?!" Carly burst down the stairs in her pajamas and looked frightened and slightly annoyed to see Sam laughing hysterically and Freddie digging in her fridge.

This could only mean one thing, "Sam?! What did you do to Freddie?!"

"Haha! It wouldn't matter what I did," Sam shouted through more laughter, "He could always sew himself a bandage, or-_**hahahahaha**__**-**_give himself-haha- _stitches!"_ Sam doubled over with more laughter and Carly looked highly confused.

"What is she-"

"**Nothing!"** Freddie quickly interrupted. And Sam's laughter grew even louder.

"He just," Sam panted, "Doesn't want you to know about his-" Sam was cut off by Freddie leaping over Carly to put his hand on Sam's mouth.

She looked furious for a moment but then, suddenly, Freddie groaned and pulled his spit-covered hand away from Sam's mouth.

"You…You-you little- **hand licker!**"

Sam doubled over with laughter once more, "You little-hahaha!- Pillow stitcher!" Sam clutched her stomach trying to ease the pressure she had been putting on it, as she had been laughing so hard.

"**What **in the **world **is going on here?" Spencer quickly entered the scene, looking slightly startled, seeing as though he had just been woken up, "Why is Sam awake? And laughing? At 5:45… **In the morning?!**"he questioned his watch.

"Sorry, Spence," Sam said, "We were just-just-" Sam started chuckling uncontrollably, "Me and Freddie were just-haha!- gossiping about boys and-pppfft- doing each other's nails. And discussing what fabric Freddie should make his new-**haha**- tea cozy out of." Sam continued to roar with laughter as Freddie groaned and buried his head in his hands, and Carly and Spencer exchanged confused looks.

"What's she-" Spencer started

"She's just being…Sam." Freddie groaned in exasperation and would have traded anything to be anywhere else right then.

"Haha! And Freddie's just being-haha-Freddie. The momma's boy, sweater knitting, pillow sewing-Haha" Sam couldn't finish her sentence, for she was once again in hysterics.

"Anyone want to explain what has you two waking me and Spencer up this early in the morning?!"

"Haha! Freddie was anxious to get to his-haha-his-"

"Don't do it Sam!" Freddie shouted.

"Sewing club!" Sam finished and fell into laughter once more. Carly and Spencer exchanged nervous glances, and knew better than to laugh.

After several more minutes Sam was finally regaining composure as she looked back and forth between Carly and Freddie. She sighed and finally sat down back on the couch, where she had previously fallen off.

"Sorry" Carly mouthed to him.

"It's fine, my mom signed me up, she's forcing me to stick it out through just 3 months. I;ve made it for two so far. I was hoping you guys wouldn't find out, and I think Sam's reaction already said all there is to hear as to why I didn't want you two to know."

"I guess," Carly shrugged, feeling really sorry for Freddie.

"I want ham," Sam suddenly interrupted, she stood up and walked over to the counter, picking up the container of ham and ate every last piece before Carly and Freddie could even glance over there straight.

"Mmm. Momma like the Hickory Smoked.

"Umm…Sam? We didn't buy Hickory Smoked…"

"Well, what was-? Never mind, it was delicious."

Freddie cringed and looked at the clock, by this time it was well past 6:30 and he stood up to head back home, before his mom noticed he was missing from Sewing Class. (It was their turn to host it)

"Later Carly," Freddie said, heading for the door.

"Later dork!" Sam called.

"Sam." Freddie said quietly and left.

"What's with the dork?" Sam asked, through a mouthful of Fat cake.

"I dunno…"

"Whatever, hey Carlz, got any Peppy Cola?"

"In the fridge," Carly replied quietly, feeling bad for Freddie, and wishing Sam weren't so oblivious.

"You have High School Musical rehearsal tonight?" Sam questioned.

"AS always…" Carly replied.

"Oh cool, I'll be back over here after Wicked rehearsal ends, k?"

"Will Chase be with you?"

Sam froze, "I-I don't know"

"Oh. Well good luck at rehearsals."

"Thanks Carly, you too."

"I need it dealing with Walt, can you say Hitler?"

"Haha, of course I can, isn't that that composer guy?"

"Umm…No…that's Beethoven…"

"Oh cool…He was that guy, chopped down the Cherry Tree? Had the funny haircut…"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"That was **George Washington!**" Carly shouted.

"Oh yeah…"

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Later that day

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Hello, cast!" shouted the director, a friendly yet strict, middle-aged man with brown, receding hair, and small glasses, named Bobby.

Everyone there cheered.

"As we all know, we have a bit of a set-back this acting season. We had a delay for the callbacks, hence-forth leaving us one month short of rehearsing time. So we have got to work, and fight together to make this the greatest reproduction of Wicked that has ever been put on!"

More cheers and claps. As Bobby finished his speech, slowly rehearsals began, it was slightly boring at most times.

Sam stared through half-closed eyes and looked around the room for Chase. He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and pulled out her phone 'No New Messages' she shrugged and put it back away, looking at the stage.

"Chase Zorring? Leslie Piper? We are blocking your scene, and we would appreciate promptness and attention!"

"Sorry, sir!" Chase said, with his irresistible smile playing on his lips. Sam almost smiled, until she saw Leslie.

Sam's small smile faded and she rolled her eyes.

They blocked Chase's and Leslie's scene over and over and over, until they finally called Sam to the stage to block her and Leslie's first song together, What is This Feeling. They both did excellent with the blocking, the emotion, and the esteem, probably because of the truth in the song of how they felt for each other.

All three, Chase, Sam, and Leslie, exited the stage together, and Sam turned one way, and Leslie another. Leaving Chase in the middle to choose. Sam wasn't worried, she completely believed that Chase would turn in her direction. But then again, Sam didn't usually get these things right, why should she now? Chase walked behind Leslie and joined the "In-group" of the theatre in laughing and talking.

The rest of the rehearsal went basically the same way.

Sam sighed and determined to stick it out. No matter how hard it would be.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay! I could've added more to this chapter, but I didn't want to move things along too terribly fast. This story is slowly dwindling down. 4 chapters left tops. More likely two-three, but you never know. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Reviews are the biggest inspiration I could ask for! **

**I would like the thank Danni pockets for the Sewing Club idea, I just knew that Sam would be able to get some good digs in with that one! I'm thinking to make Freddie carry a grudge about her telling Carly and Spencer… A short one though, nothing that a good yelling match won't cure ;)**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers and also a thanks to the ones submitting my last feedback questions! **


	16. It Couldn't Possibly Be

_**BONZWUA MY READERS! Have any of you the SLIGHTEST idea of how much I've missed writing that?!?! Oh yes. A LOT! I have been up to my ears in studying and training! Isn't life such a DREADFUL bore? Eh, whatever. Well, I HAVE MISSED YOU MY PARTY PEOPLE! Don't forget to write a review and make a spaz's day. You can tell me how much you've missed my updates cause I so know you have. **_

_**Anyone else insanely ANXIOUS with iSaved Your Life? Uh yeah. Thought so.**_

_**This…Is…Just so…..BEAUTIFUL!!! REUNION TIME! How are the kids? You're so much taller! Is that a new haircut! Stop slouching, you're not too shabby! BWAHAHAHA!! And THAT is why you never let excitement get the better of you! **_

_**Anyhooo…ON WITH THE STORY…FOR NARNIA!!!**_

***

After it had ended, Sam trudged through the dark on her way home, alone. She sighed and was wondering how it would be if Chase _did officially _break up with her? She knew that she wouldn't quit the play. Or would she? She didn't know. She sighed and kept walking. She felt her phone vibrate and raced her hand to it immediately. Seeing as though it was Chase.

'_sorry, but we're through'_

Sam almost laughed it was so ironic. She knew it all along, but never anticipated how much of a blow she would feel from it.

She kept walking, attempting to keep the silent tears from continuing to run down her face, to no avail. She sighed and let the tears fall again and again.

She made it back to Bushwell Plaza and quickly wiped her face.

"Hey Carlz! Dork!" Sam greeted as she burst through the door, forcing a smile.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted, Freddie still ignored her.

"How was rehearsal?" Sam asked Carly.

"It was great, yours?"

"Horrible." Sam responded before Carly had even taken one breath after she finished her question.

"Oh…Why?" Carly pushed.

"Leslie," Sam replied simply and flopped back on the couch.

"Sam, I have to share an onstage kiss with Valerie. You can deal with Leslie." Freddie finally piped up.

"You don-" Sam started but Freddie interrupted, "Don't understand? You don't like Leslie because she's everything you're not."

"She made Chase-"

"Act differently? I'm sure she did. Where is Chase anyway?"

Sam was fluttering with anger, "Not going to be here," She croaked quietly and angrily, while also trying to fight back tears.

"Oh, really?" Carly tried to intervene.

"Yes, really." Sam replied through gritted teeth, not taking her eyes off of Freddie.

Freddie backed up a few steps, but still made eye contact with her.

"He with Leslie?" Freddie questioned, with a note of self pride in his voice.

"Is that really your business?" Sam growled.

"Oh, I believe it is, seeing as though they may need me to sew their family cress onto a pillow!" Freddie shouted, with sarcasm and spite.

"Shut up. Dork." Sam growled.

"Why? Big tough Sam can't take a little teasing?" Freddie pushed.

"How did you do that?!" Freddie shouted, as he felt all of Sam's body weight pressed on him in a wresting hold, before he could even blink his eyes.

"Momma doesn't take teasing," Sam spat venomously before standing up.

Freddie brushed himself off and continued with his so called revenge, "Well okay, don't take it. But take a question, and answer it. Why didn't Chase want to come with you tonight?"

Sam felt a twinge of pain at the name, but shrugged it off. "It's not that he didn't want to-" Sam's lie was interrupted by Freddie, "Yet he didn't show?"

This was it. Sam couldn't take it anymore. All of her anger, regret and sorrow gushed out in one threatening blow.

"He didn't come, cause he didn't WANT to come!" she shouted, "He is busy kissing a no good, show offy, thinks she's great, boyfriend stealing, diet starting, nail filing, pimple popping, butt slapping, foolish _cow!_"

Sam panted with anger as Freddie took a step forward, "Sam, I didn't kn-"

"Save it," Sam breathed angrily, taking a step back.

"Oh Sam!!" Carly gasped and ran to her best friend.

"He didn't know! Honestly! He was just being an idiot! Please Sam, don't leave! We want to make you forget about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!!"

Sam laughed at the comparison and threw in, "I can see a resemblance. But Voldemort has better hair." They both started laughing and Freddie chuckled nervously.

They stopped laughing and Sam looked at Freddie disapprovingly.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You don't have any right to laugh at my jokes!"

He opened his mouth in shock before yelling, "What's that even supposed to mean!"

"They're _words."_ Sam teased before adding, "And it _means _exactly what it sounded like!"

"Yeah, but it's random and rude!"

"You've been rude to me since I got here! So. Just. Shut up, dork!"

Freddie was panicking, for he had no means of which to reply. So he just muttered, "I'll laugh at what I want to laugh at!"

"Yeah?" Sam challenged. "YEAH!" he shouted back before breaking into forced obnoxious laughter.

Sam, not being one to be outdone, started forcing loud laughter as well. Carly looked between them both, as it was quite funny.

Spencer walked out from the other room.

He started to question his little sister, but she raised a finger. They both just shrugged and joined Sam and Freddie in their odd laughing noises.

**!!Later!!**

"I'll be right back!" Sam shouted and excited the studio. She walked down the hall and sighed. After a few seconds of debate, she decided the fire escape would be the best place to get away for a while.

She sighed as she sat down on the stairs and rested her head down on the step above her. She expressed a well deserved sob that was followed by silent tears. She had forgotten how her friends were waiting and just let out all of the emotion she had pent up through hushed sobs. She cried until the pain in her heart started to subside and she fell asleep.

***

"What on earth?" Freddie gasped at the sight of the small figure shivering on the fire escape. He had gotten hot sitting in the studio and needed to step out for some fresh, cold air.

What he saw struck something in him. Was it maybe caring? He quickly shrugged that off. He noticed her shaking feebly in her sleep. He looked around. He took off his jacket and laid it across her. He figured that he shouldn't tell Carly about this.

He placed an assuring hand on her face as he brushed a remnant of her tears away from her closed eyes. He noticed the shivering stop under his fingers and smiled slightly.

"Night, Sam," he whispered as he walked back into the warm apartment.


	17. Mine Means Not Yours

_**Another chapter! Miss me, right? Just kidding…But I have missed you people! **_

_**Insanely disappointed with iSaved You Life, but iWas a Pageant Girl was awesome! How 'bout that dance number? Trying to get at least two reviews a chapter, but that's not happening and I'm not patient…**_

_**Please review and I shalt forever be grateful to thou self bestow! Sorry…In drama we're performing poems and I got one of the really old, classic books that is full of the old timey chiz! **_

_**Well, here we go again with me admitting that I don't own iCarly. Sick. Thrills? Thought so. **_

_*******_

Sam awoke early the next morning and panicked. Where was she? She looked around and sighed with relief as she noticed it was the Bushwell Plaza. Her relief was only short lived though, because she suddenly realized why she was out here in the first place.

She looked down at her lap dejectedly. Only to notice that someone had placed Freddie's jacket over her to keep her warm. And, although she would never admit it, she was extremely grateful.

She shifted her position slightly and pulled the much larger jacket around her tighter, just taking in the cold winter morning. She looked at the time on her phone. _Only 5:00. On a Saturday….Delightful…._Sam sighed and forced herself to a standing position. She yawned and curled her fingers around the descending staircase, before leading herself to the bottom. She stopped abruptly when her foot met the concrete.

She still had the jacket.

She twirled around suddenly and sprinted back up the stairs.

She stopped right outside of the Benson's outside standing area, and peeped through the window. She had to suppress outright laughter at the sight she was met with.

Mrs. Benson wearing yoga tights and pulling Freddie out of bed against his will. _Typical _Sam thought.

"Mooo-ooom!" She saw Freddie mouth.

"I don't want to hear it! Yoga is very healthy for growing boys!"

"But mom-!"

"No buts! Except your cute little teddy toushy!"

"Mom!"

"What? A mother can't be proud of her son? Why don't you just rip my heart out!"

"Just please let me go back to sleep!"

"No! You are getting up and doing yoga with mommy!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" Freddie gulped and stood up quickly.

Sam had to turn around to stop herself from laughing too loudly.

Having regained her composure Sam quickly folds the jacket and sits it down on the small table that sits out there. She took one more glance at the window, shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Freddie in yoga pants doing squat thrusts. She quickly bites her lip to stop from laughing, and turns around abruptly. There are tears streaming down her face from the suppressed laughter, but Sam quickly takes a deep breath and blinks slowly.

After she had calmed down she walked back to the jacket and picked it up once more. She held it to her face and breathed in the smell of fresh grass and rain. She sat it back down and then, finally, exited the patio.

*****Time goes by, as time usually does and Sam finds herself pushing herself into the play more and more. She thinks no one notices. Do they?*****

It was performance night. For High School Musical and Wicked. They had all worked so hard. And tonight was the night.

Sam threw all of her stuff together quickly, it was only noon. She waved a quick goodbye to Carly and bolted to the door. She shoved the door open, and began to sprint, when she felt herself hit something hard and heavy. Somehow, she had managed to fall to the floor and leave the blocker unharmed.

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

"Why would I?" Freddie asked, looking down at her.

"Because Fweddie's mommy would just hate if her lil baby had all of his teeth knocked out!" Sam shouted.

"What's your rush, anyway?" Freddie asked taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Why's it your business?"

"Why's it not?"

"Whatever. I'm on my way to the show."

Freddie looked at her, utterly shocked. "It doesn't start until," Freddie looked at his watch, "Six hours later."

"Yeah, but I want to get there early and practice," Sam said quickly.

"With Chase?"

"So what?"

"What do you _mean _'so what?!'" Freddie shouted.

"You know, so what as in, what's it matter to you, dork wad?"

"Not that! I mean, why would you go crawling back to him!?"

"For your information he came back to me!"

"So that's it! You're just going to turn your back on me and Carly again for someone who just broke your heart one month ago!"

"It's not like that!"

"I know what it's like! Okay!"

Sam didn't answer.

"Okay?!" He shouted, louder this time, "I know that you left me and Carly! And for what? Some big singing opportunity? That hasn't done anything but change you!? What about Carly? You're her best friend…and just just-just…Left her hanging! What about Jonah and Griffin, and Gibby and even Shannon! What about…What about me? I had been excited for High School Musical, and then you just leave and try to belittle everyone who stayed true to the show and to themselves! And most importantly their friends."

"I never meant to-"

"Save it for your little friends. I'm sure they need to hear it more than I do." And with that being said, Freddie pushed past Sam into an eager Carly's apartment.

*****That night on stage for High School Musical*****

The spotlights are bright, and they spiral the stage. Freddie was tensing up. The second it hit him, he would go onto the platform, and make his first public performance. If that's not terrified, Freddie didn't know what was. Suddenly they stopped and on cue, he walked onto the platform, waiting for Valerie. (Whom he still cringed at the very thought of.) the next thing he knew the second light had stopped and Gabriella would come up on stage.

_Maybe if I don't have to look at her it won't be so bad_ thought Freddie. So he kept his eyes glued to the microphone. The music started and he sighed.

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

He thought he did alright, but that wouldn't matter as soon as they heard Valerie croon…

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see _

What? A sweet melody filled the air with those beautiful notes that Gabriella was singing.

_Never opened my eyes_

Freddie brought himself down from the clouds to sing, _ooh._

_To all the possibilities._

_Yeah._

That voice. It almost sounded like…

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
__**Could it be?!**__  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

The song ended and Freddie kept his eyes shut the whole time. It sounded like Sam. But it couldn't be…Could it? Should he risk opening his eyes and not seeing her instead of Valerie? He let curiosity get the better of him and he glanced over.

What he saw was a beautiful blonde in a blue top and black pants, sneaking ham out of her pocket while they quickly switched scenes.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I am so glad you're not Valerie!"

She chuckled and whispered back, "Me too."

The show went on much better than expected and not one cue was missed. At last it was time for the big song.

Freddie closed his eyes nervously before starting.

_We're soaring, flying._

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

Sam hit her cue and remarkably added

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

Then they finished the song together with their alternating parts, and singing unison at parts.

_Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

They ended the song with their hands intertwined, and, as rehearsed, a soft kiss. They broke apart and cast each other small smiles. The audience erupted into roaring cheers.

The curtains closed and they all rushed to get changed. When the whole cast was finally adorned in East High pride the curtain rose once more.

The whole cast stepped on stage and danced and sang and did flips and cheers and acted like they were true wild cats.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

They all struck a final pose before cheering and jumping some more. And not a soul in the cast or audience could really doubt that they were all in it together.

***LATER***

The cast party was at the Shay Apartment and it had been going strong for three full hours. Non-stop dancing and laughing and everyone was super excited.

Sam had been having a good time, but she just needed some air. She never was one that could handle large masses of people…

She sat out on the Shay's small walk out area, where she had fallen asleep a few months before, she had grown quite accustomed to it.

She was just thinking over the whole thing when all of a sudden a familiar deep voice spoke up saying, "Hey."

Sam turned and said hey back with a small wave.

"So…What are you doing up here?"

"Just needed to think," Sam replied.

"Well, there is a first for everything."

"Shut up, dork."

Freddie just chuckled.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Freddie asked, taking the seat next to Sam.

"About?" Sam asked.

"About everything. Chase. The play. Just everything."

"Well…let's just say I was snapped back down to earth by this geek I kn-"

"Hey!"

"You asked!"

"Not for the name calling, I didn't!"

Sam just laughed, "But I mean it. Thank you."

"No problem," Freddie answered in barely above a whisper.

Neither had noticed how close they were, until Sam could feel Freddie's warm breath tickling her nose.

Before they knew what was going on their mouths were closed over each other's and Sam's arms were wrapped firmly around Freddie neck and his around her waist.

When they pulled apart they just looked at each other for a moment before Sam stood up and grabbed Freddie's hand.

"What?" he asked amused.

"Well…You know that I like for everyone to know what's mine? And how people don't mess with my property?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well…This is making things official…"

"Sam what are you-"

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! The geek is mine. You may not have him. You may not flirt, you may not push, you may not shove, you may not call him names unless I tell you to…and one more thing…If you even try I will personally ensure that you have a one way ticket to the Seattle hospital."

Freddie blushed crimson before pulling Sam away from the crowd.

"Sam!" He whisper shouted.

"What?!"

"That was embarrassing!"

"Just doing my job…"

"Worst chick alive."

"And don't forget it. Wanna go get me some punch?"

Freddie sighed and asked, " IS this even worth it?"

Sam shouted to the back of his head laughingly, "You decide!"

And Freddie decided right then and there, that it was completely worthwhile.

***

_**Well this is the end. anyone ELSE morbidly depressed? Ima miss it…Well tata!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers and thanks to my readers and subscribers! Love you all, and also thanks to the many people who helped pitch me some grande ideas!**_


End file.
